


In Its Own Fashion

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: GetBackers, Saiyuki
Genre: Crossover, Drabble and a Half, Gen, drabble requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-10
Updated: 2006-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A family reunion, of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Its Own Fashion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Karot).



> I took drabble requests. Karot seeks the connection between Sanzo and Toshiki. She gets a drabble and a half, because you can't tease a Boddhisattva like that and expect hir not to retaliate. Title nabbed from Tolstoy, who had no idea.

There's a blond in their way, looking dazed and human. Hakkai glances at Sanzo, who started scowling before the man even came into view, and is practically radiating, "Keep driving."

That would be too much blood to clean off Hakuryuu for one day, so Hakkai stops. This might be an ambush, but they can handle it in the usual way.

The blond eyes them warily, but doesn't attack. Instead, he calls out, "Are any of you Genjo Sanzo?"

That's not promising. Hakkai tenses, sees Sanzo's hand clench on his gun as he answers, "Who wants to know?"

The blond looks at Sanzo, blinks, frowns, and that's when Hakkai sees it. Behind him, he hears Gojyo whistle and Goku say, "Wow, Sanzo, he looks just like--"

Before Sanzo can bring the fan down, his near lookalike steps a little closer. The resemblance really is striking. "Our...aunt? Says hello."

Oh, dear.


End file.
